The present invention relates to multiple movement actuators and more particularly relates to actuator combinations to selectively provide rotary and linear movement of an output shaft. Multiple movement actuation devices are used in a wide variety of industrial and other applications and are used is many robotic type devices.
Multimotion actuator devices are known in the art but in general are interrelated or articulated single action devices which have been connected by various means. In general, because of the way such devices have been devised and fabricated they are inherently unstable and in many cases unsatisfactory for many of the applications where devices within the scope of the present invention can be applied.
Additionally, the prior art devices do not provide many of the advantages of devices within the scope of the present invention. In many cases the prior art devices do not provide the advantageous features of devices within the scope of the present invention because the prior art devices are structurally incapable of providing the features.
More particularly, no prior art device is known which can successfully provide independent linear and rotary motion, either simultaneously or in sequence, where orbiting and deflection of the outboard shaft are controlled throughout the rotary and linear travel.
Additionally, no presently available device is known which allows the speeds of both linear and rotary travel available with devices within the scope of the present invention.
Of the utmost importance is the fact that virtually all prior art devices have inherent loss of motion or "free play" which is a severe disadvantage in applications such as robotics where precise positioning is a necessity. The need to compensate for the lack of precision forecloses many applications and results in operating difficulty in others.
Many prior art arrangements have complicated and expensive mounting features because of the construction of the devices whereas devices within the scope of the present invention have easily connected mounting means and are easily installed.